Un Noël inoubliable
by Melusie
Summary: La famille Weasley passe Noël à l'appartement de Fred et Georges.


**Un Noël inoubliable****  
****Par Mélusine**

- Ronald Weasley! Ici tout de suite! Cria Madame Weasley en colère.

Ron sentit en lui monter un malaise. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que sa mère pouvait maintenant lui reprocher. Il prit son courage et descendit doucement les escaliers en gardant la tête basse. En bas se tenait sa mère qui avait les mains sur les hanches, les yeux plissés et le pied battant le sol. Ron regarda alors Molly pointer la table dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce…. Qu'il y a? demanda-t-il sous l'œil noir avertir de sa mère.

- Je viens de trouver, ça! Ajouta Molly, va voir!

Ron se rapprocha donc de la table et vite immédiatement ce que sa mère lui reprochait. Il avala douloureusement sa salive avant de dire :

- Oups… J'ai oublié.

- J'ai bien vu ça! Tu n'as pas envoyé aucune invitation pour le réveillon de Noël chez Fred et George. Peux-tu me dire quelle date nous sommes?

Molly tenait toujours son regard sévère sur Ron.

- Heu… réfléchit-il, on est le 21 ou le 22 décembre.

- Es-tu bien certain?

Ron haussa les épaules, Il n'avait plus la notion du temps depuis qu'il était de retour chez lui pour les vacances de Noël.

- Non monsieur, nous sommes le 23 et je t'avais bien dit de les envoyer la semaine passée.

- Ha… j'ai oublié.

- Alors, je les envoie et j'espère pour toi qu'ils pourront venir. Je t'emprunte Coquecingrue.

Ron se sentit aussitôt soulagé lorsque sa mère se préoccupa des lettres d'invitation.

--

C'était la veille de Noël, Ron était très heureux de se rendre chez ses frères pour fêter Noël. Hermione serait présente et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. De plus, la soirée s'annonçait très intéressante puisque c'était Fred et Georges qui organisaient tout. 

Dans la voiture louée au ministère Arthur, Ginny, Molly et Ron se tenaient sous une pile énorme de cadeaux. L'automobile s'arrêta devant la boutique « Chez Weasley ». L'appartement des jumeaux se tenait au-dessus de leur boutique. Toute la famille Weasley monta un escalier d'acier en colimaçon. Molly appuya sur la sonnette, on entendit alors un son étrange :

- Ho! Ho! Ho! Noyeux Joël les tous p'tits.

Puis Fred ouvrit la porte en prenant une petite voix enfantine.

- Ho Merlin! Vous êtes là, tous là!

Il serra fortement chaque personne dans ses bras comme si ça faisait des années qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vus.

- Merci, mon cher Fred, tu es si coquin, répondit Molly avec les yeux pétillants en voyant agir son fils ainsi.

Ron ne savait pas trop s'il devait rire ou être effrayé par l'attitude de son frère.

- Tu as mangé de la bouse de dragon ou quoi? Demanda Ginny.

- Allez tous au salon, les autres vous attendent. Je prends les cadeaux et hop on s'en va de l'entrée, déclara Georges souriant.

Tout l'appartement était décoré d'une façon vraiment accueillante, il y avait un immense sapin rempli de boules et de guirlandes. Au lieu d'avoir une étoile ou un ange au bout du sapin, il y avait un gnome. Tout le monde était vraiment heureux de se revoir. Molly se tenait près de Percy, Tonks était assise sur Lupin et discutaient de la prochaine pleine lune et Hermione et Ron parlait de ce que pouvait bien faire le professeur Rogue en cette journée spéciale. C'est alors que Georges frappa à l'aide de sa baguette magique son verre de punch pour créer un bruit.

- Chers amis, parents, frères, sœur et Percy, merci d'avoir pris la peine de venir ce soir. Cette nuit, tout sera différent, nous avons décidé de créer une ambiance vraiment Moldu.

- Oui, chers invités, reprit Fred, vous allez être surpris par la grandeur de notre fête. Quelques-uns de vous auront la chance de participer à ce grand évènement. Que la fête commence! En attendant, goûtez à nos petits œuvres d'art.

- Plutôt hors-d'œuvre rectifia Hermione en même temps que la table se remplit de petits mets raffinés.

Ron commençait à vraiment s'amuser, il décida d'aller près du sapin pour regarder les cadeaux.

- À ta place, je ferais attention, annonça Hermione le sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi?

- Ginny vient de se transformer en dinde après avoir goûté un truc et j'imagine que ces cadeaux doivent être aussi ensorcelés.

Ron saisit un cadeau portant son nom.

- Que dis-tu là? Je ne crois pas que…

Une bouche béante apparue avec de larges dents pointues. Le cadeau le mordit bien fort. Ron se sauva immédiatement, mais le cadeau se mit à le poursuivre en jetant des grognements féroces.

- Haaaaa! Cria-t-il en se sauvant.

C'est alors que Lupin immobilisa le cadeau.

- Je crois qu'il serait préférable que nous ne touchions à rien, lui répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le grand fauteuil rouge.

Hermione ria un bon coup avant d'aller rejoindre Ron sur le tapis encore apeuré par le cadeau diabolique. À ce moment précis, Georges réapparut au salon.

- Prenez place chers invités.

Tonks, Molly, Arthur et Ginny transformée en dinde se regroupère.

Alors, l'histoire débute ainsi, commença Georges :

- Tout est calme à l'extérieur, une neige douce tombe sur le village. Dans une maisonnette, le Père-Noël se prépare à aller donner des cadeaux aux enfants qui ont été sages cette année.

Mondingus Fletcher fit une entrée remarquée habillé en Père-Noël. Il mettait ses bottes. Il faut dire que le rôle ne lui allait pas à ravir.

- Un petit lutin s'avança alors du Père-Noël, continua Georges.

Fred était devenu tout petit, il arrivait à peine à la ceinture de Mondingus. Tous les invités au salon riaient aux éclats.

- Père-Noël, nous avons perdu la fée des étoiles, dit Fred avec une voix aiguë.

- Ho! Ho! Ho! Par Merlin, non! Qui va m'aider à distribuer les cadeaux? Il faut la retrouver.

Georges reprit :

- Donc, le Père-Noël et Ti-Fred le lutin quittèrent la maisonnette pour aller à l'extérieur. En tournant le coin de la rue, qu'est-ce qu'ils virent qui était en train de faire un bonhomme de neige? La fée des étoiles.

Georges fit une pause.

- La fée des étoiles, s'écria-t-il.

Fred poussa alors la fée des étoiles dans le salon. C'était en fait Percy qui était habillé d'une grande robe bleue. Cela ne lui semblait pas lui faire plaisir d'interpréter ce rôle. Tous étaient pliés en deux pour rire de ce nouveau personnage.

Georges poursuivit.

- La fée des étoiles expliqua donc à leurs deux amis :

Fred donna un coup de coude dans les jambes de Percy.

- Je m'amusais, je suis désolée. Allons donner les cadeaux, annonça Percy d'une voix monotone.

Quand Georges voulut lancer le sort pour faire venir les cadeaux auprès de Mondingus, celui-ci trébucha sur la poche du Père-Noël et marcha sur la robe de la fée des étoiles. La robe de Percy se déchira et on pouvait apercevoir les collants blancs de Percy. Le sort lancé par Georges fit déplacer le sapin sur tous les personnages de l'histoire qui s'écroulèrent sous son poids. Tous les invités au salon applaudirent fortement et rirent de nouveau. Il faut dire que l'animation était stupéfiante. Après avoir réparé les dégâts, la remise de cadeaux se fit par Mondingus. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et discutèrent de leurs cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus. Ron et Hermione avaient reçu un très beau cadeau de la part d'Harry, soit des gants en peau de dragon et un livre portant sur les créatures magiques. Tout à coup, Hermione leva les yeux vers le haut et aperçut une branche de gui. Son visage prit aussitôt la teinte rosée. Ron ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais c'est lorsqu'il leva aussi les yeux qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait. Son ventre se mit alors à avoir des petits papillons.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas au bon endroit…

- Allons pour Noël Ron.

Hermione s'approcha donc de Ron et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Aussitôt avoir posé les lèvres sur les siennes, une alarme incroyable les fit sursauter et toute la famille et les autres se rassemblèrent dans la cuisine.

- Ils se sont embrassés, ils se sont embrassés, cria haut et fort Fred. Il faut faire attention chez nous, tout peut arriver. 

Hermione et Ron étaient maintenant si gênés qu'ils ne se reparlèrent pas de toute la soirée. Il faut dire que Ron avait passé un de ses plus beaux Noël. Comment oublié Percy avec une robe, Ginny en dinde, le spectacle et surtout ce doux baiser tant espéré?

FIN


End file.
